Legend of the Archsage
by OracleSight
Summary: Magic has vanished from the world for centuries, but what would happen when its power is rediscovered by a certain unpredictable knucklehead.
1. Chapter 1

**OracleSight: here is the first chapter the others will come soon, because I am checking to see if anything need to be re-wrote**

**on another note the other stories that I will take from Astol old account are:**

**-Naruto Son of the Earth Warder**

**-Paragon effect**

**The other are up for adoption and if you want to adopt them PM and we will talk about it**

**Meanwhile feel free to check my other stories, I would like to know what you think of the coop-story War-Chronicles: The Legend of Harmony that I started with master of the game.**

* * *

Legends of the Archsage

Prologue: A Book from a forgotten past

Naruto Uzumaki was a boy that had many problems among them the hatred of Konoha's villagers. He did not know why they hated him with so much passion, Okay he did some pranks but it was not enough of a reason to hate him so much. Most the villagers ignore him or send hateful glares to him or whisper thing behind his back.

Today Naruto is wandering in the forest that surrounds the village of Konoha, because the forest is the only place where he is away from the glares and hatred of the villagers. And there was something that Naruto wanted to check.

In the forest, not too far from the village, he had he had discovered an old mansion. Since it was not far away from the village, but still far enough so he could be away from the villagers , he thought about living there to be away from their hatred.

When he entered the mansion he saw the poor states it was in: the ceiling was falling apart, and the wood of the stairs was rotten. 'There's just no way Hokage-jiji would let me live here.' He thought while walking inside. The floor was creaking under his feet, and suddenly without warning the rotten wood broke and let him fall on a hard ground of stone.

When the pain from his fall subsided he looked around him to see that he was in what must be from his guess the mansion's basement. It was dark and cold with almost no source of light, He looked around searching for stairs, but something else caught his attention.

It was a book on a pedestal. The book was blue finely decorated with silver; on the cover was an eight pointed silver star which center was a regular octagon with a sapphire blue gem in it.

Naruto out of curiosity grabbed the book. Suddenly the gem on the book's cover started to glow brightly and the book levitated out of Naruto's hands, and did the last thing Naruto would expect from a book... it talked.

"AH! At last someone found me! I was tired of gathering the dust!" shouted the talking book obviously happy.

"A-a-a A TALKING BOOK! It must be possessed by a ghost! Please mister ghost-book I didn't mean to enter in your home uninvited." Cried Naruto scared of the book.

Had it been human the book would have sweat-dropped "I'm not a ghost child. I'm an artificially created soul bonded to a book by the last Archsage Lalios, in order to find a disciple and teach him in the Great Art, my name is Argus. You found me, so it is you who will be my disciple; and bring back the power of magic by learning its most secret arcanes, and become a powerful and revered sorcerer." Explained the now named Argus.

"Magic? You mean like these things that wizards and witches are doing in the fairy tales." Said Naruto laughing at Argus.

By now Argus has gone brooding in a corner "Mere fairy tales… so that's what is left of magic. My creator had predicted it but I didn't think that people would react like this." He said with a voice filled with sorrow and pain. Naruto could see water coming out of the gem on Argus' cover 'oh…he is… crying. I've been mean to him... I should apologize.' Thought the blonde.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feeling Argus." Said Naruto taking the book in his arms.

Argus stopped crying "Thanks boy. Tell me, what's your name? And will you accept to be my disciple?" he asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And yes I accept. It might be funny and my dream is to become Hokage, so the more power I get the closer I'll be to my goal… But what is an Archsage?" asked Naruto.

"Well… I have to do something first to be able to explain …"Said Argus

Naruto suddenly felt a little dizzy as Argus started to connect to his memories. As the memories flashed through his mind Argus felt anger and disgust rise in him; disgust and anger for the villagers who abused Naruto; because no one has the right to treat a child like this.

"It is done. With the knowledge of the world, that I acquired from you, it will be easier toe teach you. To answer your question the Archsage title is highest rank in the sorcerers' hierarchy. It is comparable to a Kage." Explained Argus.

"Cool! I will become the first Archsage Hokage! Believe it!" shouted Naruto with star in the eyes.

Argus shuddered at the lame catch-phrase before replying "Not so fast child you have a lot to learn before even pretending to the title of Archsage." Exclaimed Argus amused by the child antics.

"Oh Argus-sensei you're such a kill-joy! Dattebayo!" replied Naruto.

"We'll see. but I think it's getting late. We should go home." Said Argus

"Okay but we're in the basement and I don't see any stairs" muttered Naruto

"Just think of your home and I'll do the rest!" said Argus

"Okay" Naruto started to focus on his place. As he did runes and other strange symbols start to circle around him.

"Teleport" called out Argus before him and Naruto disappeared in flash of light.

* * *

Konoha- Naruto's apartment

In a flash of light Naruto appeared on his bed with Argus in his arms. He looked through the window to see that Argus was right it was already night-time.

"Well I'll talk about this with Hokage-jiji tomorrow. Good night Argus!" said Naruto as he put Argus on his nightstand.

"Good night Naruto. Sleep well because the tort- I mean training begins tomorrow." Said the book as Naruto fall asleep.

End of the Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

**OracleSight: and another re-wrote chapter I only rewrote a few thing here and there in this one  
**

* * *

Legend of the Archsage

Chapter 1: the beginning of a legend

_Hokage Tower_

When Naruto woke he went to the Hokage tower to talk with the aged leader of Konoha about Argus and his proposition. Once inside the office Naruto could see the old man hidden behind insanely huge piles of paperwork.

"Hi Hokage-jiji" beamed Naruto

"Hi Naruto-kun. Do you need anything?" asked Hiruzen

"Well I would like to talk about something important, something no one else must here about." Said Naruto in a serious tone.

Now Sarutobi was surprised; he had never seen Naruto so serious, so he thought it was really important .

"So what is it Naruto?" inquired Sarutobi

"Well I think it is my duty to explain this" Said Argus startling the Hokage who thought it was just a normal book, but seeing how it talked and levitated out of Naruto's hand it was definitely not normal.

"What are you?" demanded Hiruzen.

"My name is Argus a sentient book created a long time ago before the beginning of the ninja era, before even the birth of the sage of the six paths. And I chose to train Naruto in the ancient ways of magic. To do that I need three years without any interruption like the academy." explained Argus

"What, but if Naruto do not take the Academy he will never be ready for the genin test" replied the Hokage

"pff! I can teach Naruto spells that do what your jutsus do but at least ten times more efficiently. Plus I can't trust these sorry excuses for teachers, who by bigotry sabotaged Naruto's training. Because I could see through Naruto's memories: that they did ignore him on purpose, taught him flawed stances, and would put him out of the class for any excuse they could find." Ranted an obviously angry Argus

The Hokage was now furious that the teachers at the Academy would do such a thing. But he knew that the villagers still held rancor for what happened during the Kyuubi's attack and he could not do much about it, he sighed in defeat.

"Argus-san, you are allowed to take Naruto for personal training during three years and then he'll have to pass the Genin exam at the Academy when he come back." Said Hiruzen

"Thanks Hokage-sama I won't deceive you. But I need to tell you to not worry about Naruto; because you won't see him during the three years. We will live in the mansion in the forest to not have anyone disturbing the training routine." explained Argus in a matter of fact tone.

"I understand" replied the Sandaime Hokage

"Well, then Naruto we will teleport back to the mansion" said Argus as he flew in Naruto's hand before casting the spell teleporting Naruto and himself.

_The old Mansion in the forest _

"Well, here we are but it is not in shape of being used." Said Naruto as he looked around him, remembering that it was because of the mansions poor state that he fell in the basements.

"Just let me take care of this!" Argus' gem start to glow as he gather mana and then he called out **"resarcio!"** the spell produced a bright green spark of light. As the light receded Naruto could see the floor, the stairs, the walls, and even the broken furniture mending themselves. And when it ended the whole mansion was as if it never been habited before and has just been built.

"Whoa cool!" cheered Naruto

"Who is it? Is it you Argus?" asked a hoarse and deep voice.

Naruto looked up the stairs to see a creature coming out of a shield that adorned the wall. It had the body of a lion but the head and wings of a hawk, it also had a collar made of silver with a blood red gem on it. Naruto fell on his butt scared out of his mind "What the hell is this?!" he shouted.

"Yes Arturus and this is Naruto, our new master. Naruto this is Arturus a griffon who was lord Lalios' Familiar." said Argus.

"He-hello Arturus-san. Bu-but te-tell me what a familiar is?" Said Naruto extremely nervous, because Arturus was at least twice the size of regular lion.

"Hahahaha boy if you're afraid of little old me, then I and Argus will have much to do to make a worthy sorcerer out of you! And to answer you question a familiar is a mystic animal that a sorcerer summon to be his partner for life. But Argus you did put a lot of mana in that spell because it woke me up." Said Arturus.

"I had to! master Lalios' mansion was nothing but a ruin falling apart!" exclaimed the floating book.

"But this doesn't matter, We have to start the training now!" said Arturus snickering evilly as he gazed at Naruto and walked toward the scared blond "Welcome in our world of pain kiddo" said Arturus with a sadistic grin.

"Yes you will be at least Sage level when I'm finished with you…if you survive that is" said Argus in a dark tone, then he an Arturus let out the most dark and sadistic laughs that you could imagine 'What did I put myself in?!' thought Naruto now extremely.

_3 years later_

"So this is the great day." Said a bored Naruto in front of the Academy. It was the day of the genin and had changed a lot during his three years long training he was now more calm, he still could be hyperactive but he was now more focused and could stay serious and calm when needed. Not only the villager due to the boy's change of personality the villagers did not recognize him, but he also changed his wardrobe and was now wearing a long dark blue cape with silver lining ,yes blue not 'kill me now' orange as Arturus put it so kindly. Under the cape he also wore a white jacket and black fingerless gloves with dark blue gems on them along with black anbu style pants and standard blue ninja sandals.

Naruto entered the class reading his book(not Argus) and did get various reactions.

"Hey Freak! It' not the carnival!" barked Kiba

"Yeah right show off! If you think you can outshine Sasuke-kun with those weird clothes, you are wrong! And what are you doing here-" shrieked Sakura

**"Silence"** called out Naruto as he sent a purple spark to Sakura cutting down her rant.

Naruto sighed "You really are annoyance! And you dumb dog know that: my clothes are not for show, their useful for example try to throw a kunai at me it will not even do a scratch." Said Naruto as he returned to the book he was reading.

Kiba was now angry not only this newcomer came along and insulted him but he even challenged him"Take that!" shouted Kiba as he hurled a kunai at Naruto's book. Naruto just said **"abeat"** the book glowed blue before diasppearing in the gem of Naruto's right glove. When Kiba's kunai reached Naruto's cape it glowed green and the kunai bounced off colliding with a shield.

By now Sasuke had taken interest into the new boy seeing that he did use jutsus that he had never heard of.

"I told you my clothes weren't for show." Naruto said with a smirk as he showed that on the other side of the cape were strange markings "these are protection runes they generate a shield that protect me from any projectile"

"Okay but who are you?" asked Sakura who did regain her voice.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I've been on personal training for three years and I'm now here to take the genin exam." Said Naruto as bored as ever.

"What you did with your book and how you silenced sakura it was not ninjutsu because at my insects didn't feel any chakra, so what kind of technique is that?" Asked Shino.

"Yes, it is not ninjutsu. It what I learned during these three years: the Arcanes. It is a powerful style more efficient than the ninjutsu, it was used by peoples named mages before the ninjutsu even existed but was forgotten due to the fact it is harder to learn it, and it use mana not chakra" explained Naruto not using the word magic to avoid getting laughed at .

"Interesting…" Shino said staying as stoic as ever.

"Class, it is time for the written test!" said Iruka getting groan from most of the students.

The test was so easy that Naruto face-palmed 'it's practically an history test! Really if the Academy standard are that low there is going to be a lot of dead if a war come by' thought Naruto.

After the written test came the shuriken and kunai test outside Naruto did a perfect score to both as it was really too easy after the training created by Arturus. 'That griffon is a real sadist!' was all that Naruto could think when remembered this journey in hell.

And finally came the ninjutsu part.

"Naruto it is your turn you must perform the henge no jutsu, Kawarimi no jutsu, and bunshin no jutsu." Said Iruka

"I do not use the henge nor bunshin no jutsu these are so pathetic, let me show you something more efficient" during the three years they trained him Argus and Arturus taught him that jutsu were nothing to compare with their spell equivalent. **"Mirror image"** suddenly Naruto's hand glowed and twenty copies appeared and took the various item on Iruka's table showing that they were solid." These are mirror images they are solid copy which are just as strong as the original. "These are the mirror images they are like the kage bunshin but more durable. And now… **transfiguration!"** Naruto turned into a wolf "try to dispel it now." Said the transfigured Naruto. Iruka tried to dispel what he thought was an illusion to see that it was an actual transformation. "Now since I don't have spell with the same effect as kawarimi, so I will do it." Said Naruto before exchanging place with a chair.

"Well Naruto it seems that you did it. Take your Hitai-ate." Said Iruka still irritated that the boy basically spat on what the academy teaches.

"Thanks Iruka-san." Said Naruto as he took one of the forehead protectors on the table tied it around his head.

"Do not forget to come tomorrow for the team assignment." Added Iruka

"Okay thanks" said Naruto **"teleport!"** Naruto disappeared in a flash of light leaving everyone shocked because once again he used an unknown technique.

_At the Mansion _

"Hello everyone I'm back!" exclaimed Naruto as he entered the mansion.

"Hello Naruto it seems that you are genin now since you have your Hitai-ate. Congratulation"Argus said greeting Naruto.

"Indeed so you're now a mage and as such you will receive your familiar. Congratulation" said Arturus who smiled warmly at the boy.

"Thanks! I'm so glad that I have you two! And what are we waiting for! I want my own familiar!" said Naruto with a huge grin

"We just waited for you, everything for the ceremony is ready in the Library." Said Argus amused by the blonde's enthusiasm.

All three headed to the Library and Naruto was greeted by sight of summoning circle that he has hoped to see for three years. He did as he learned to: he took out kunai slashed across hid right hand and spread his blood on the middle of the circle and start chanting:

_You who exist somewhere in the infinite universe _

_Hear my plead_

_Answer my call_

_In the name of the mystic mother Myrestra_

_Let's seal together the pact that can never be broken!_

_Come forth!_

As soon as the incantation was finished the circle glowed, the blood was absorbed by the circle, the symbols disappeared in the light leaving nothing but disc of light which finally took the form of a sphere that levitated in front of Naruto. Then it started to shape and took the form of a dragon with blue scales and white under belly, His neck was long, and he had two long horns and six smaller horns three on each side of his head, and his eyes were emerald green.

"So you are my familiar?"

End Chapter 1

**Spells:**

**Abeat/Adeat****:**

Translation: (Latin) come back/come forth

Rank: D

Use: seal or unseal item in a pocket dimension connected to a crystal

**Transfiguration:**

Rank: C

Use: actual but imperfect transformation that may give abilities such as flying but do not allow heightened senses (Transfigure into a wolf or a dog do not give a better sense of smell)

**Mirror image**

Rank: C

Use: create solid copies that can cast spells. They are more durable than any bunshin as they can take more hit before dispelling.

**Silence:**

Rank: E

Use: silence the target preventing spell-casting that require incantations.

**resarcio:**

translation: (Latin) repair

Rank: C to A depending on the targets and their numbers

use: repair and fix weapons item and even constructions

**Sorcerers' Hierarchy:**

**-Mage (Genin level)**

**-Sage (Chunin to Jōnin level)**

**- Archmage (Anbu level)**

**-Archsage (Kage level) **


End file.
